It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,265 that two plastic sheets can be welded together by placing them in a chamber having at least one flexible wall and heating with infrared or other heat while the flexible wall is pressed against the joint until it melts into the weld. Such process and method are, however, not disclosed as being useful for forming products from particulate material, much less stress free products.